1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearms. More specifically, this invention relates to a combination shell deflector and catcher, breech block actuator (or receiver closer) for semi-automatic shotguns.
2. Related Art
In the past, some semi-automatic shotguns have included a spent shell deflector located at the top edge of the ejector port in the side of the receiver of the gun. This conventional deflector is often simply a downwardly-extending metal bump in the top edge of the ejector port. The metal bump is in the flight path of the ejected spent shell, causing the shell to be deflected slightly downwardly so that the ejected shell does not interfere with neighboring shooters, and so that the ejected shell does not travel too far away.
In the past, devices have been made to prevent a shell from being completely ejected, for example, if the user wishes to grasp the spent shell in his/her hand before it flies out of the ejector port. U.S. Pat. No. #3,755,946 (Tomlinson, et al.) discloses a clip-on shell catcher for semi-automatic shotguns. This catcher is a generally C-shaped clip that snaps onto and off of the side of the gun at the bottom edge of the ejector port. The top edge of the Tomlinson et al. shell catcher extends above the bottom edge of the ejection port of the gun to restrict an ejected shell from passing completely through the port.
In the past, a device has been made to assist the gun user in operating the release button of the breech block latch on the side of a semi-automatic shotgun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,002 (Carey) discloses an oversized actuator for operating the release button, which actuator takes the form of a lever that may be pivoted to push on the button. The lever is an elongated member which accommodates one or more fingers of the user more comfortably than the typically small release button on the gun. The Carey actuator is bolted to the forward end wall of the receiver housing.
Still, there is a need for a device that incorporates and improves upon several of the convenience factors previously available only separately as individual features. There is a need for a conveniently installed, economical, attractive, safe and effective combination system that may include a spent shell deflector, spent shell catcher, and breech block latch actuator or xe2x80x9creceiver closer.xe2x80x9d This invention addresses that need.
The present invention is a combination unit for use with a semi-automatic shotgun, which combines an improved spent shell deflector, an improved spent shell catcher, and an improved breech block latch actuator, which is also called a xe2x80x9creceiver closer.xe2x80x9d Therefore, the apparatus of this invention may perform up to three (3) functionsxe2x80x94spent shell deflector, spent shell catcher, and receiver closer. To the inventor""s knowledge, these three functions are not available in one apparatus in the prior art, and are not available in such a convenient and effective structure. Furthermore, the present invention obtains these three functions in a structurally efficient, simple and economical manner. For example, the present invention does not have to be manufactured into the top edge of the ejector port as does the prior art metal bump xe2x80x9cdeflector.xe2x80x9d Also, the present invention performs the objectives of both the Tomlinson et al. shell catcher and the Carey receiver closer, discussed above, with minimal additional structure.
The present invention comprises a generally planar frame for attachment in vertical orientation to the side of the gun""s receiver, and generally parallel therewith, in the area of the ejector port. The attachment may be made by screws or bolts into, or adhesive onto, the side of the receiver, or by a friction fit, for example, into the space between the front end wall of the receiver housing and the gun""s forearm. The preferred attachment is to have one end of the frame, typically the rear end, attached to the gun by a pin or screw already extending into the gun surface for other purposes, for example, by extending the pin to also pass through an aperture in the frame. The preferred attachment of the other end of the frame is to have the other end of the frame, the front end, attached securely to the gun surface by a double-sided adhesive tape. Other conventional attachments may also be made.
The planar frame of the invention has an upper section extending back from the front of the frame which supports a resilient plug near the top edge of the ejection port. Preferably, the resilient plug is removable, for replacement of the plug or adjustment of the plug size or material type. Also, preferably the plug is adjustable, by cutting or trimming, for example, or by moving in and out, out the way of the flight path of an ejected shell. A preferred plug extends about xc2xc-xc2xd inch towards the lower section of the frame, in the plane of the frame.
Also the planar frame has a lower section extending back from the lower front of the frame. This lower section supports a pivotal connection for a breach block latch actuator. The latch actuator is a moveable, generally flat panel that fits within the front part of the lower section of the planar frame. Preferably, the latch actuator panel is pivotally hinged at its front end, and free to move in and out of the plane of the frame at its back end, on an axis near its front end that is parallel to the surface of the gun in that region. Preferably, on the inside surface of the latch actuator panel is an integral, raised bump or pad adapted to cooperate with the release button on the side of the receiver for effectively applying pressure on the button to operate the breech block latch. Thus, when the actuator panel is depressed by the user, it pivots inward to push on and actuate the release button, and, when the actuator panel is released by the user, the panel pivots out again due to the biasing mechanism of the release button and/or any bias built into the pivot hinge of the latch actuator.
Also, the lower section of the planar frame supports a removable connection for a spent shell catcher. The spent shell catcher has a lower portion, which is adapted preferably for slidable connection to the planar frame in such a manner than retains the shell catcher from any significant outward movement or upward/downward movement when in use. The lower portion of the shell catcher is a generally planar tab adapted to be securely received by the removable connection near the back end of the lower section of the planar frame. The upper portion of the shell catcher is a generally planar platform which is oriented substantially perpendicular to the lower portion of the catcher. This way, the upper portion of the shell catcher, when the catcher is installed on the gun, extends into the ejection port opening to an extent that it xe2x80x9cinterferesxe2x80x9d with the spent shell to stop the shell in a position partly extending from the port, but not to such an extent that it interferes with the action of the port or breech actuator.